The Maid Cafe
by KidGoku13
Summary: Oneshot - BluexRed and VioxShadow - Mild Cursing  Vio wants to treat Blue to a snack at the new Maid Cafe while Shadow and Red go off to their new jobs which they won't tell what they are . Something's familiar about those maids, though...


**A/N: Hey everybody! Gosh, I haven't posted anything in a while, have I? SHEESH! Well, I'mj fixing it now with a story that was commissioned. Warning you now, it contains some foul language, and yaoi. Yep, Yaoi. BluexRed and VioxShadow. This is my first yaoi fanfic, so I'm kind of nervous about what type of reviews I'll get…also, I haven't written too many fics involving romance…so…yeah, just bare with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda, Four Swords/Plus/Adventures, nor will I ever. FS/A belongs to Nintendo and FS+ belongs to Akira Himekawa.**

* * *

><p>"Maid Café" read the sign above the door, aglow with neon blues and reds.<p>

"Come on." Vio smirked a little, "Let's go in~" he held the door open. Blue actually felt a bit…nervous…but accepted the invitation. One look around the inside and he wondered how Vio had managed to convince him to come here. This wasn't his kind of place. He gave up training today for…_this_?

It was a bright, cheerful atmosphere…very…cutesy. Girls adorn in maid outfits and neko cosplays were everywhere.

"Good evening, Masters~" a girl at the counter said. She looked somewhat familiar to Blue. She had long blonde hair, and a cute little smile on, accompanied by a pair of red cat ears and a pink school girl uniform. A lacey pink collar was around her neck, with a big bell in front, "Would you like separate tables, or together?" she opened her bright blue eyes and looked a bit shocked, by shook it off.

"Together, please." Vio answered, not even giving Blue a chance to speak.  
>"Right this way then, please~" she came out from behind the counter and lead them to a table with two chairs, then handed them each a menu, "A waitress will be by to serve you soon~ Have a nice night~" she giggled a little and walked away, bell jingling.<p>

Blue watched her walk away, then looked back to Vio, "…did…she look familiar to you?"  
>"A little…we might've seen her somewhere before." Shrugged the purple Link before opening the menu to look at what they had to offer, having only been here once before.<br>Blue grunted a little and did the same.

A girl with shoulder-length, purple hair came over to him. She was adorned in a black maid outfit, and fox ears. Her nails were sharp and painted the same shade as her hair, and she had a bit of a smirk on her face, "How may I serve, masters?" she curtsied.  
>Vio and Blue told her their orders, and she nodded, going off to get what they wanted.<p>

Blue noticed the girl in pink go into the kitchen, being relieved by another maid, but didn't pay much mind to it until she came over to their table, accompanied by the purple girl.  
>"I hope you weren't waiting long, master…" the pink one gave a bit of a pout, setting what Blue had ordered on the table as she walked behind him and rubbed his shoulders, "We're a bit short-staffed tonight…"<p>

The purple one made herself comfortable in Vio's lap and held a little bite of what he had ordered up to his mouth on the end of a fork. Vio gently petted her behind the ear and ate the bite. Blue wondered how Vio was so comfortable with that, but his thought was interrupted when the pink girl rubbed her head into the nape of his neck, letting out a bit of a happy sigh before giving a light gasp, "Oh, gosh…!~" she exclaimed, stopping rubbing against him, "I-I forgot to ask what kind of girl you actually wanted as your servant…!" she blushed and bowed, "Sorryyyy~!"

Blue just blinked at the girl.  
>"What type of maid would you like?" she blushed.<br>"Uh…y-you're…just fine, I guess…" Blue replied, a bit of a blush painting his cheeks as well.  
>"I see~!" she giggled, hugging him around the neck, "Anything else you need while I'm here, master~?"<br>"…could you…tell me your name?" he asked. This girl seemed WAY too familiar to him…it was really bothering him…  
>"Cherry~" she answered cheekily.<br>Blue raised an eyebrow…an odd name, to say the least.  
>Cherry saw one of her other masters wave to her, "I'll be right back~" she smiled as she left.<p>

The purple girl planted a kiss on Vio's cheek once she was done feeding him, then got up, brushing her hand across his chest as she did so, then walked off.  
>"…You know they use aliases, right?" Vio looked to Blue once she was gone.<br>"…what's that?" Blue asked.  
>"A fake name. They can't give out their identity in a place like this." Vio said.<br>"O-oh…I knew that." Lied the blue Link, "…why does that one act so familiar to you, though?"  
>"She was the one I picked last time. Her name is Vixen." Vio smirked, "She's just staying in-character is all."<br>"In-character…?"  
>"Yes. Each maid has a different persona they play. They do that to attract all sorts of different customers."<br>"Ah…" Blue nodded some, looking over his shoulder at Cherry, then realized that Vio had asked for a girl to be all over him like that, "…you're kinda twisted, aren't you?" he glared a little.  
>"To each his own." Vio simply said.<p>

After a little while, both the maids came back.  
>"Is there anything else you need, Master~?" Vixen asked, leaning on Vio and walking her fingers up his chest.<br>"No…I think that'll be all for us for tonight." Vio smirked lightly, "How much do we owe?"  
>Vixen told him, and he paid for the whole meal, tipping very generously.<p>

Vio stood, and Vixen pressed herself into his chest, looking up at him, "Do you really have to leave so soon…~?" she pouted.  
>"I'll come back soon." Vio said, "Alright?"<br>Vixen nodded and got off him.  
>"Yes, please do come back soon, Master~!" Cherry said to Blue, holding his hands in hers, "I'll miss you a lot!"<br>"U-umm…riiiight…" Blue blushed a bit.  
>Cherry let him go and giggled, "Have a nice night~!"<br>Blue nodded, then he and Vio left. Right as they did so, the lights started turning off…apparently, it was closing time. They had stayed much longer than they thought.

About half way home, Vio realized he left his wallet, "I guess we're going back in the morning."  
>"WE?" Blue said, "Who says I have to go with you?"<br>"You know you want to." Vio smirked.  
>Blue blushed, "S…shut up!" he growled and walked faster than him, to beat him home.<br>Vio took his own sweet time in going home, laughing a bit at Blue.

The next morning, Vio was right; Blue did want to come with him. So the two went to the café. However, they arrived a bit early, as it wasn't yet open.

They heard two voices in the back alley. They sounded like Shadow and Red, so they went to check them out.

They were quite shocked at what they saw. Red was fixing a wig onto his head…a long, blonde wig. With red cat ears. Shadow was applying makeup to himself. Both were in the same clothes Cherry and Vixen were in yesterday.  
>"WHAT THE HELL?" Blue couldn't restrain himself from saying.<br>Both of them looked over. Their eyes widened, and their faces paled.  
>"U-umm…I-I can…I can explain…" Red said timidly.<br>"This should be fun." Blue said with a growl in his voice.  
>"Blue, calm down."<br>"W-we…these are the only jobs we could find…" Red pouted, "But…they wouldn't hire guys here…s-so we had to dress up as girls…"  
>"YOU SHOULD'VE FOUND A DIFFERENT FREAKING JOB!" Blue yelled.<br>Red whimpered a little.  
>"He just said we COULDN'T, moron!" Shadow glared.<br>"Tch, whatever." Blue crossed his arms and looked away.  
>"I…I'm really sorry, Blue…" Red frowned, going over to him.<br>"Get away from me." Blue said coldly and walked off.

Red looked broken, just standing there.  
>"…I'll talk to him…" Vio said, "Oh, can you make sure that my wallet's still in there? I accidentally left it last night…"<br>"Yeah." Red nodded sadly, "Okay…" he went inside, Shadow following.

Vio caught Blue by the shoulder, "Blue. Calm down."  
>"Why the hell should I?" he snarled.<br>"You're being way too hard on Red."  
>"No, I'm NOT. He was all over me, knowing very well who I was!"<br>"I know your masculinity feels threatened right now, but don't take it out on him." Vio said sarcastically.  
>"Shut up!"<br>"No. I won't." Vio said calmly, "Red wouldn't tell you something like this because he knew you'd react like this."  
>"At least he's not a TOTAL idiot, then!"<br>Vio sighed a little, "You're blind, you know that?"  
>"Am not!" Blue growled.<br>"Yes, you are. You can't even see that Red's been trying really hard to impress you."  
>"…what?"<br>"Don't you get it? He likes you. He wants you to be proud of him."  
>"And he does that by putting on a freakin' dress? I don't buy it." Blue glared.<br>"I would say he could explain it better, but one, you wouldn't listen, and two, he probably wouldn't, even if you asked."  
>Red walked up to Vio and handed him his wallet, "here…" he said quietly.<br>"Oh, thanks." Smiled the man clad in purple at him.  
>Blue glared at him for a moment, before saying to Vio, "Come on, let's get out of here."<br>Vio sighed a little, and nodded, waving a little to Red and Shadow.

A while after they got home, Blue still hadn't calmed down…normally he'd be over something after an hour or so. So, Vio decided to see what was really bother him, even though he already had a pretty good guess.  
>"Blue, why does it bother you so much?" he asked flatly.<br>"Like I'll tell you!"  
>"If you want some help, you will."<br>"…augh!" Blue groaned and sat down, holding his head in his hands, "You're an ass."  
>"So I'm told…" Vio didn't seem bothered by the comment.<br>"You want to know what's bothering me? It's the fact that he was…just…all over me…" he sounded like he wanted to say more.  
>"…go on."<br>"…and…" Blue sighed, "…but…he was…that other…"  
>"…other what?"<br>"That other damn guy. He was all over that other damn guy, too."  
>"It's his job."<br>"He fucking played me!"  
>"…again, it's his job. Unless you're…jealous?"<br>"Jealous of WHAT?" Blue glared, letting his arms fall as he quickly snapped his head over.  
>"You want Red to pay attention to you, and only you, don't you?"<br>"Feh." He snorted.  
>"Of course you won't admit it, because you're stubborn…but you know it. Deep down inside, you know you want to be with him."<br>He glared, "Sh-shut up!"  
>"Your stuttering proves my case." Vio smirked lightly, a bit of a chuckle escaping his lips, "And you know you can't hide your feelings forever."<br>"Get the fuck out." Said Blue coldly.  
>"…you know…your feelings aren't one-sided."<br>"Eh?"  
>"…you'll see what I mean if you tell Red."<br>"Like Hell I will."  
>"…of course not." Vio sighed, "…well, whatever. They should be home in a few hours. Just…try to at least not be too hard on him."<br>Blue grunted, got up, and went past Vio, not caring that he bumped him with his shoulder on his way out.

Late that night, Red and Shadow came home, in their normal attire. Red seemed as if he didn't want to come into the house, and had to be dragged in by Shadow. He darted off to his room, hoping to avoid a confrontation with Blue…but of course, he accidentally ran into him when he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh…you're back…" Blue said.  
>Red nodded a little and tried to go around him, but Blue stuck his arm out.<br>He looked like he wanted to say something, but alas, the Blue Link couldn't sum up words.  
>"C-can…I…" Red asked, trying to go under Blue's arm.<br>"…Why'd you have to get THAT fucking job?" Blue finally said.  
>"What?"<br>"Why a cross-dressing maid?" he said, not really sounding angry…just a bit confused.  
>"It was…all there was…"<br>"Why didn't you just quit looking, then?"  
>"I…wanted to impress you by getting a job on my own…s-so you…wouldn't think I was useless…" he frowned.<br>"…idiot."  
>"…yeah…" Red sighed, "I…I just…wanted you to like me…" he frowned, blushing some, "…l…like…really…y'know…"<br>"…huh?"  
>Red took a deep breath, "…I…I like you, okay?" he looked away, his face almost as red as his tunic, "I have for a long time…"<br>"…like…"like" like?" Blue asked, blinking.  
>Red nodded.<p>

There was a moment of heavy silence. Neither knew what to say. After a moment that seemed to last forever, Blue finally started talking. It was awkward, but he was honestly trying to get his feelings across.

Red's love wasn't one-sided. He'd kind of had feelings for him for a few months, but he was too stubborn to admit it. Not that being…like that was unnatural. Lots of Hylians were in same-sex relationships…That wasn't the problem for Blue. He really didn't know why he didn't want to admit what he felt.

But now he was. He finally managed to blurt it all out to him, but with much difficulty.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Vio went to check on Shadow. He was in his room, looking out at the now star-lit sky. The purple Link lightly knocked on the halfway open door to let Shadow know he was coming in.

The young man clad in black looked back at him.  
>"Oh…hey…" he said in a tone that showed no expression.<br>"Shadow, I wanted to ta-"  
>"I don't want to talk about it. I know what you'll say."<br>"Talk about what? What am I going to say?" Vio replied, sounding smooth as ever.  
>"You want to talk about my job." Shadow pouted.<br>"In a way, yes."  
>"You're going to tell me it's a weird job to have, right?"<br>"I wasn't going to say that."  
>"Bull."<br>"Shadow, what job you have is your decision. I'm not going to judge you for it. But why did you take that job?"  
>"Hmph." Shadow looked back out the window, "I dunno."<br>"Don't lie to me." Vio said cooly.  
>"…I wanted to make some money, kay? No big deal."<br>"So you resorted to borderline prostitution?" the gentleman clad in purple raised an eyebrow.  
>"When you say it like that, it sounds bad." Shadow snorted.<br>"Then tell me what you were truly thinking."  
>Shadow didn't say a single word.<br>"…Shadow." Vio's tone got a bit more strict, "Please?"  
>"No." he said flatly.<br>"Then…" Vio wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, whispering into his ear, "I'll just have to take a guess or two, won't I?"  
>"Vio, what the hell—"<br>"You did it to find yourself a boyfriend?" he said in a low tone.  
>"Q-quit…!"<br>"Ah, so you did find someone you liked?"  
>"Vio…" Shadow growled.<br>"Am I getting warm?"  
>Shadow jerked away, "I mean it! Knock it off!"<br>Vio couldn't help but notice that Shadow was blushing, and more than just a little bit.

He put his finger under the darker one's chin, making him look up at him, "Shadow…it's me that you like, isn't it?"  
>Shadow furrowed his brows and looked away with his eyes, his face itself still looking in Vio's direction.<br>" Ah, I see~" Vio smiled calmly, "…you took that job knowing I'd go to the maid café looking for a certain type of girl that you could act like, didn't you?"  
>Shadow gave no answer, which let Vio know that he was correct.<br>"…damn you're cute~" Vio hugged him close.  
>"Huh?" Shadow blinked.<br>"I said you're cute~" Vio smiled at him again.  
>Shadow clenched his fists and backed off from Vio some, "You're not supposed to say that!"<br>"Oh? What am I supposed to say?" Vio's smile turned into a little bit of a smirk.  
>"You're supposed to be mad at me! I tricked you!"<br>"No you didn't~" he laughed softly, "I knew it was you all along~"  
>Shadow's eyes widened, then he glared again, "Then why the HELL did you play along?"<br>"Because I liked having you all over me." He moved closer, backing Shadow up against the wall, his mouth mere centimeters away from the other one's, "Wasn't it obvious~?"  
>"You're an asshole, Vio." Said Shadow, but the smirk on his face told a different story.<br>"And you are my little Vixen…" he gave Shadow a soft peck on the lips, "Don't you ever forget it…~"

All in all, it was a successful night for all the Links. Red and Blue finally got to tell each other that they liked one another. Vio managed to show Shadow how he truly felt about him, and Shadow got his wish to be with Vio.

Shadow and Red quit their jobs, but they still have the uniforms locked up somewhere safe, for…just in case~

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! Finally got that done. Can't say that I'm extremely proud of this. I think I played Vio off a bit too…dominant. I dunno. I hope I kept everyone in-character enough to make you guys happy. Probably didn't. Figures. 8D;<strong>

**Sorry for making you sit through that. OTL But anyway~! It's over now and I can move on to the next project.**

**…also, I'm considering entering into NaNoWriMo again this year. But actually FINISHING my story this time. I guess we'll see when November rolls around, eh?**

**I guess that's all I've got for now. Bye bee!**

**~KidGoku13**


End file.
